


A French Holiday

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A French holiday gone all wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A French Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It's pitch black in his room but Draco can't sleep. He hears shuffling outside the door and he's just so frustrated. Of all the people that he could have shared a hotel suite with, it's with Potter. 

A department holiday gone all wrong! 

This is the last time he's allowing Pansy to plan the trip. She'd promised great sites, fantastic French cuisine, but she _did not_ tell him that he'd have to share his suite with Potter! 

Draco groans at the fact that Potter's just walking around so late at night. Didn't the git sleep? What was he doing anyway? He is probably just trying to annoy Draco further—probably just walking around in his pants and—

He's probably walking around in his pants. 

Great, now Draco wants to see. He wants to know: what did Potter wear to bed? 

He stands up abruptly to make his way to the door, realising a bit too late that he too, is in his pants. 

_Pants_! Draco curses, rather appropriately. 

The moon shining in the walkway through the window at the end of the hall does very little to help Draco see. He can, however, make out a figure in the room with him. 

"Potter!" 

"Malfoy." Potter sounds calm; he isn't the least bit startled to hear Draco. 

"What are you doing up so late?" 

"I came to get some water from the kitchen." 

"Couldn't you just summon it?" Draco is rolling his eyes and is sure his voice is very well also allowing that sentiment to be heard. 

"I wanted to stretch my legs," Potter says, shrugging. Draco isn't quite sure if Potter is shrugging, but he _is_ sure. Because Potter shrugs all the time. Like it's going out of style. 

"Come here," Potter says and before Draco realises, Potter's hand is on Draco's arm and he's pulling Draco into the sitting room of their hotel suite. 

"Where...where are you taking me?" Draco asks, stumbling his way with Potter. Why hasn't he stopped Potter? 

"I want to see you in the moonlight," Potter says, and now they're standing by the giant window and Draco can see the Eiffel Tower in a distance, and more importantly, he can see Potter in the moonlight. 

Potter is wearing a tight pair of black pants and nothing else. He lets go of Draco's arm and Draco immediately places his hand on Potter's shoulder and then it starts to travel down his chest to his abdomen and stops when he reaches the elastic of Potter's _tight black pants_. 

"Don't stop," Potter says. 

Draco looks up at Potter's eyes and they stay there, staring at each other for a while, until Potter does the same thing as Draco. His finger traces Draco's scar down his chest to his stomach until he reaches Draco's pants, but Potter doesn't stop. 

Potter can see that Draco is hard. He's hard, too. He has been since they've been standing by the window. Then Potter drops to his knees, pulling Draco's pants down all the way.


End file.
